Tyler The Shadow Animatronic
by The True Hedgehog God
Summary: Behold, the story of a evil master mind, gentleman scientist, a lost animatronic, and a peaceful robot. *Discontinued Until Further Notice*
1. A Surprise and A New Creation (Prologue)

**Disclaimer, I do not own Don't Starve or Five Night's At Freddy's, If I Did, I Would Make It More Awesome.**

"**= Character's Talking**

'**= Character's Thinking**

* * *

Almost a year Wilson had survived the terrors of the world Maxwell had put him in. Despite the fact that there was no sight of any kind of human contact, he was surprisingly able to keep himself sane for the time being. Having done more than just survived, he was now thriving on the things he had done. He had even started to question why he was so desperate for knowledge.

He had just packed some things to hunt for more beefalo, but a noise had stopped him mid-way. When he looked over he saw, nothing, absolutely nothing. This had scared him a bit, but he had kept on packing, knowing if he did not go after more buffalo soon, he would ether freeze or starve to death. After packing all he would need, he sets off, unknown to him, he was being followed.

He walks down a brick road, not really hurrying because he had plenty of stew to last, but winter was coming, so the real reason he was doing this was to get some beefalo wool so he can make a puffy vest, the only thing that can keep him warm for the whole winter. He eventually finds a big pack of beefalo, but what he doesn't notice is that there back ends are red.

Only until it was too late, he realized that they are in mating session. Once he got close the beefalo charged at him, knowing he wouldn't get far, he close's his eye's, waiting for the worst to happen. However, nothing happened, when he opened his eyes, all of them where dead. Fur and meat where they were. He looks around in confusion before picking it all up, heading back to his camp.

Meanwhile, Maxwell was not only shocked, but angry and surprised. He had gone back to certain points of what had happened, freezing it at a certain one. Right in front of him was the culprit of Wilson's life being saved. In front of him was a picture of a mangled animatronic, having what looks like two heads and a few limbs, it looked like a girl.

All of the feeling Maxwell had gotten had faded and he had gained an evil smile.

"That's it, I'll make one just like that one, and we will see if it and Wilson lives' my creation!" He laugh's maniacally, enjoying how he was so clever.

Later, Max well had proceeded with his plan, making something just like the animatronic, but better.

"Now, awake my sleeping beauty of machinery". After he say's this, the eye on both heads open, one glowing. It steps off the metal platform it was made on, wobbling. Maxwell helps it to a seat, observing it for a bit.

"I will call you Tyler, Tyler the shadow animatronic". He smiles, laughing maniacally again, however, the animatronic in the chair thinking about other things, things Maxwell would hate. Tyler was different, he was much more, nicer, I guess the word would be. But so begins the story about a gentleman scientist, and evil master mind, a lost animatronic, and a peaceful robot.

* * *

**Rate On How I Did, And Please No Hate, This Is My First Real Fan Fiction.**


	2. Angel The Rabbit and The Deer Clops

**Welcome To The Second Chapter Of Tyler The Shadow Animatronic, I Hope You All Enjoy, And Remember, I Do Not Own Anything But My OC.**

After Maxwell was don't laughing, he had walked up to Tyler.

"Ok Tyler, there is a man out in the world, his name is Wilson and I want you to go after him, got that?" He nods as a response. Maxwell leads him to a portal, activating it. Tyler walks in, being sent to the world Wilson is in.

A portal appears quite far away from where Wilson is. Tyler steps out, standing on his only leg, and one of his 3 arms. He finds his center of balance, looking around the area. Seeing snow, his left head gets a scared look on its face. After all, snow was just water frozen a bit.

He carefully walks around the area, making sure not to touch any snow. Despite him being created to kill and destroy, there was one personality flaw Maxwell forgot to fix. To say the least, he's more like android 16 from dragon ball z kai. Kind hearted and cares for anyone that isn't evil in any way.

He continues to walk around, he stops when a bunny hops over to him. He looks at it with curious eyes. He sits down, the bunny hoping over to him more. The bunny hops into his lap, sniffing at him adorably. The head with the mask on it smile's.

"Why does life have to be so painful to watch, and can't be like this". He picks the bunny up, carrying it in his arms. The bunny appears to not mind being carried by him. In fact, it appears the bunny snuggles up in his arms, falling asleep.

He continues to walk, but not even caring about the snow this time. He was currently thinking of a name for his new furry friend. He is interrupted from his train of thought when the ground shake's. He looks around, confused that the ground is shaking. He set's his little friend down and digs a small hole, putting the bunny in.

"Stay here". The bunny's nose twitches and it hide's in the hole, peaking out at him. He walks away, standing, looking around for the cause of the ground shaking. The shaking gets bigger and bigger, until it suddenly stops. He looks around, seeing nothing.

He turns around and sees a giant deer with only one eye. Both eyes on both heads widen and he looks scared. It roars, making Tyler jump and run. However, he doesn't get far, because the creature grabs him. He struggles to get lose from its grip. Its eye narrows at Tyler.

His eye suddenly widens and he roars in pain, dropping Tyler. The bunny Tyler had befriended was biting its leg with a giant set of sharp teeth. The creature smacks it, sending it into a tree. Tyler looks up and sees his furry companion limp on the ground. His eyes widen and he tears up at the sight. He close's his eye's, hitting the ground in frustration.

His body is wrapped in a flowing shadow like aura. He opens his eyes, tears falling down them, staring angrily at the creature. He stands up, his body sparking. His three hands turn into razor sharp claws. He gets razor sharp teeth, his colors turning gray and dull.

He charges at the creature, literally going through it. He then wraps his arm around it, slamming it into the ground repeatedly. He then slashes off both of its arms. He grabs its eye, ripping it out of its socket. He throws it at the ground, it clearly dead now. He continues to slash at its fallen corps until it disappears, leaving behind a lot of meat, and its eye.

He calms down, turning back to normal. He rushes over to his friend's side. He shake's him a little bit and the bunny wakes up. He sighs in relief, glad his friend is still alive. He sets him back down in his hole, slashing down trees, rocks, and getting grass as well. He goes back over, his furry friend now snug as a bug in its miniature hole.

He makes a fire, cooking some of the creature's meat, storing the rest in a built in fridge in his chest. He quietly eats the cooked meat with his pal. He looks over at his friend.

'Weird, I didn't think bunny's where carnivores'. He thinks to himself for a little bit. He gets an idea of what to call his little friend. Because the bunny had saved him, he had decided to call the bunny angle. Him deciding this because the bunny was a snow white color, and looked like a guardian angel.

He smiles at his friend angel. He continues to eat his cooked meat. He also starts to wonder who this Wilson guy is, and if there are any others like him. Finishing his meal, he lay's on the ground, angle snuggling up with him, and they both fall asleep. Unknown to him, he was about to get the surprise of his life in the morning.


	3. Tyler Meets The Mangle

**I Only Own My OC's, Nothing Else, And I Hope You Enjoy.**

Tyler sits up slowly, still a bit sleepy. His right head wakes up, but his left is having trouble doing so. He gets up and stretches, looking around the area. He shakes off the snow on his body. His mind didn't really fall asleep, but instead go into some kind of training mode, him knowing a bit more about his ability's.

'Never knew I was such a killing machine'. He pets his bunny pal before walking off to find more food.

'I hope I never have to use my powers'. We walks into the woods, his arm turning into an axe. He starts chopping trees with his axe hand. Thinking about what this Wilson person will be like.

'Maybe he's nice'. He smiles slightly at the thought that there's someone as nice as him. He continues to imagine about the man named Wilson, not knowing of the rustling of a berry bush near him. His left head suddenly jerks awake, his eye's flashing like some kind of alarm.

His right head turns and blocks an attack that could have killed the head. He jumps back, his arm turning back to normal. He looks at his attacker, his eyes widening. In front of him was an almost complete replica of him, just looking more like a girl.

'Wow, it's another me, and she's strong to'. He gets in a fighting stance, knowing he's in for a fight. The other animatronic roars and charges him. He blocks her attack and throws a punch at her, her blocking it as well.

'Really strong'. They start exchanging blow for blow, looking almost even in power. Both of his heads where smiling, enjoying the fight, but he never knew why. He was just really happy to fight.

They stop there almost endless punch and kick brawl on the ground, Tyler backing up a bit.

'I'm loving this so much, I can't wait to see what she does next'. The other animatronic charges at him once again, Tyler does the same yelling. They clash, causing a big glowing force to be exerted.


End file.
